Rivals but Lovers
by SighingDreamer
Summary: "I only follow you around because we're rivals fuckass, nothing more." Right. (Human School AU)
1. Mild Spice: Fluster

**Thank you for checking out my story.**

 **I don't own anything, it all belongs to Hussie.**

* * *

Mild Spice: Fluster

The ice cold wind blew it's chilly lullaby. You sighed and began walking towards the street corner where the bright yellow bus would pick you up and take you to school. Today was a big day, the day you meet a very important person in your life.

However, you don't know that yet. You squint your eyes at the roaring figure rolling in a distance. It eventually screeches to a stop right in front of you. The doors open and you hop in. As you go down the isle you trip over someone's foot. You immediately get up to shout at whoever it was that tripped you. You stop mid shout as you find yourself looking into a pair of scarlet red orbs. "What the heck you fu-"

The scarlet irises widen in alarm, a pale hand immediately shoots up to cover the red gems. "I am sorry, my sunglasses fell off somewhere. Are you okay dude?" the blonde asks. You huff, "It will take a lot more than a simple trip to make me not 'okay'." You walk away, what a douche. He was obviously lying, whatever, you don't care. It's not the first time someone has 'accidentally' tripped you.

After all, you are considered the school's biggest nerd.

* * *

You push up your huge black framed glasses up to the bridge of your nose. You continue to write on the piece of paper in front of you on the desk.

"Class, listen up please. Today we have a special guest." _A new student?_ You think to yourself, _but it's already December._

You don't look up from the homework you are working ahead on, not until the teacher mentions your name. "His name is Dave Strider, Karkat, would you be a dear and show him around the school?

Just great. Whatever, let's just get this over with.

As you look up you notice it's the blonde from earlier. You narrow your eyes at him to form a menacing glare, he smirks back.

...

"So your name's Karkitten huh?" you glare at the pesky blonde out of the corner of your eye. Man that kid is annoying. "My name is Karkat, dumbass, are you so stupid that you can not get a name right?" you say in that high and mighty tone of yours, the one that usually puts others in their place. Usually.

"Alright, yeesh," He says grinning slyly with his hands in his jean pockets, "So Karbrosome, how old are you? You look way to young to be in fifth grade." You pout with a frown creasing your face. Everyone always treats you like a baby. Sure, you may be below the average height, but you really are eleven, why is that so hard to believe?

"I am eleven, I will be turning twelve in two months." you huff. Dave smiles as you two continue walking in silence towards the classroom since you had already finished the tour around the campus.

"Hey Kitkat?" you release a low growl and he raises his hands in defeat, "I mean, Karkat, can I ask you something?"

Your eye twitches. "What?" He points his hidden gaze forwards, away from your brown-red eyes. "Do you consider yourself a smart person?" "Of course." you say without hesitation. Kankri, your uncle and guardian, would never let you get anything below a perfect score in anything, to do that, requires intelligence obviously.

Dave glances sideways at you, or at least you think he does. Those damn shades get in the way of the truth hiding inside the pools of crimson irises. "Are you at the top of the class?" "Wouldn't allow otherwise." you respond truthfully. You look ahead and the door comes into view. In a matter of seconds you two are standing in front of the pale wooden door. As you reach for the door knob, his pale hand wraps around your own.

You look up and glare into those annoyingly blank shades. "What the hell are you doing? I already missed a lot of class thanks to you." you say, this guy really wants you to fall behind in class. "Sorry my little kitten, but from now on, I will be at the top of the class." Holy shit! He really does. You slit your eyes, "I guess that makes us rivals from today on. I won't lose to you, Dave Strider."

That is what you told him that day, you swore you wouldn't, but Dave Strider really is one heck of a rival.

* * *

(many years later)

You are now a freshman in high school. Your rivalry with Dave Strider hasn't toned down one bit. You try your hardest, but it isn't enough. He. Always. Fucking. Wins.

It's so fuckin' annoying how he beats you effortlessly. Seriously, how is it fair that he is naturally born with that much talent for every criteria. From academics, sports, music, to art, to hell, even home economics, Dave Strider has beaten you in everything.

And that's not the worst of it, you've discovered that you are red for him. You followed him all the way to high school, always determined to challenge him in anything possible.

Never had you seen such talent, such confidence, such a character as him. He has a natural charm, instantly popular, and to top it off he has natural beauty. How could heaven be so unfair as to create such a perfect person. He doesn't even look human. He's more like an angel.

And you are his shadow. A short, ugly, useless, hot tempered, fuckass of a boy, almost like a troll. At least in your eyes.

"You smell like self-hate. Is something wrong Karkat?" You turn your head to your left to find a girl with short black hair wearing red tinted shades. She is your best friend. She may be blind, but to her, figuring out what you are feeling is something she can do better than anyone who has vision.

"Just thinking about how Dave Strider has ruined my life." You say looking down at your feet that don't even reach the ground from where you are seated next to Terezi on a short boarder wall. "Oh, that again. Funny, cuz I could have sworn I smelled fluster on you from when we met him earlier." Your cheeks immediately burn red, you don't dare look at her.

"Ahh, there it is again." she chuckles softly. "The thick, mild spicy scent of nervous flustering."


	2. Minty Spice: Surprise

**I apologize to all of you guys who read or follow this story. I've been having writer's block and I just keep coming up with new ideas to do and- ugh.**

 **I will stop ranting now and just present you with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck in any way or form.**

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are officially now in middle school. You are currently in your homeroom class with Sally(your teacher). "Yo Sally, when is class starting?" You call over to the ginger woman sitting behind the dark wood desk. She gives you this half assed glare which you chuckle at. "Mr. Strider, I would prefer if you called me by my last name, it is more appropriate." You laugh, you found out her first name on the teacher's page online. You calling her by her first name is just for fun. "Well teach. I would also prefer it if you called me _Dave_ instead of 'Mr. Strider'." She huffed and resumed organizing the paper work on her desk.

You can feel eyes staring at you with admiration already. You have this natural charm that makes people instantly like you, though there are a few exceptions when it comes to adults. Good thing Sally is your homeroom teacher and can't really grade you on anything, besides, her daughter has a huge crush on you so she can't do much to you either way.

Today is the second day of school, and you already miss the rambling of a certain someone. That certain someone of course being Kakrkat Vantas whom you went to elementary school with.

"Please take a seat over there Mr. Vantas." You snap your head up at the mentioned name. And there he stands, Karkat Vantas faking a sweet smile at the teacher. "Why thank you Ms. Underwood. I hope that we can get along throughout the school year." Karkat says. Your weird red eyes by now are fully widened. You snap out of it and compose yourself. You look out the window to your left and fake your indifference. You hear a sigh as someone takes the empty seat next to you at your right. You can't help but smile behind your propped up hand. You lift up your chin from your hand and turn your head around to face Karkat who has a scowl on his face as he glares at you. "Well well well, if it isn't Fluffy Vantas, my favorite guy."

"Shut up _Dave_ , I don't want to deal with you on my first day." Karkat huffs and crosses his arms then looks ahead at the front of the classroom. You can't help the natural smirk that forms on your lips, "What are you doing here KitKat? I thought Crankri Kankri was sending you to a private school. Oh I know, you couldn't resist the Strider so you followed me here didn't ya?"

"What?! No! Me being here has nothing to do with you, this is just a coincidence, so don't go making weird assumptions!" he points an accusing finger. You click your tongue.

* * *

Years pass by, you are now in high school, and by now you are definitely sure that Karkat follows you around. He often claims it is just a mere coincidence, but recently. he came up with a new excuse."I only follow you around because we're rivals fuckass, nothing more." _Right._ You chuckle to yourself at the recent memory.

Yes, it is true that you guys are still hardcore rivals, even the whole school is aware, but you can't help the romantic feelings you hold for the petite grumpy boy. The only reason you win all the time is not because you are a Strider as your brother says, not because you guys are rivals as everyone (including Karkat) think, it is because it is Karkat you are 'competing' with. When he challenges you, you use it as an excuse to hang out with him. As for the challenges, you think of it as if it were a challenge of love. If you 'win', it means he loves you. If you 'lose' one or both of you have lost interest, you obviously haven't lost interest.

You have liked Karkat for as long as you could remember. Before you knew it, one day that feeling transformed into love . Many people are aware of it, as you so often make advances towards him, but the little guy is so oblivious. He is seriously one of the most dense people on this planet. Oh well, you still enjoy him trying to figure you out. He thinks you are competing with him, some think you are playing the game of love, but honestly, every move you pull is real and heartfelt.

But as of today you have decided that you should sometime soon confess your true feelings to the grumpy Vantas boy before a certain someone who can't keep a secret informs him first (cough Jade cough cough).

"If you don't want me to tell him first, then just do it yourself!" Jade laughed. You give her this look which she smiles at. Her cute bucket teeth overlap her lips as she smiles, "Dave, you know I suck at keeping secrets, and you know I'm not the only one. Everyone is dying to spell it out to Karkat, the only reason why that dense fool doesn't know yet is because we don't want to feel the Strider wrath." You huff, "Don't call Karkat a dense fool, only I can call him that. And also, I'm not _that_ bad." you say with a frown but Jade's smile soon makes you smile back and the two of you break into a fit of laughter on the park bench you two are currently seated on.

"Oh that's right! Don't tell him I told you this, it was supposed to be a surprise, but..." Jade's tone goes down into a whisper which gets you curious, catching your full attention. "John is coming back." she whispers. Your red hues widen behind the pair of shades you always wear.

"Are you serious?! Like, you're not joking with me for the sake of irony?" You blurt out in excitement. You can see Jade is just as excited as you since she practically trembling with excitement on the old bench. "No I am not joking, you know I can't tell a lie the same way I can't keep a secret. Besides, the whole irony thing is a Strider thing. If I did do it I'd say I need to take a break from hanging out with you." Jade chuckles and you smirk.

You sit back on the wooden bench and rake a hand through your blonde hair, "I can't believe it. It's been years since we last saw each other face-to-face. I mean, yeah we still call each other constantly but seeing the real him is... wow."

"Yup. I miss my dorky cousin, hopefully he hasn't changed much."

"Nah, knowing him, he's probably the same ol' glasses wearing, Nick Cage fan he is." you say.

Boy were you both wrong.

* * *

It's been three days, John called you last night revealing the big 'surprise' that he'd be transferring into you class today. Now you are here, sitting with your bottom on your assigned seat with your right leg jumping in anticipation in reuniting with your best friend. A certain someone notices.

"Hey nooksucking idiot, why are you so excited?" you look to your left at the next seat and row where Karkat sits with his arms folded on his desk. You smile wildly which catches him off guard since you normally only show him smirks, grins, sly smiles, or very small smiles. "Someone very special to me is coming today. I haven't seen him in years, and I've missed him so much." you say truthfully, unaware what Karkat is feeling as the words escape your mouth.

"Hmph, well no wonder you've had this odd idiotic day dreaming look the past three days. Can you at least try not to look so idiotically excited, it's annoying the heck out of me- t-he way you smile to yourself and seem to be thinking about something -or _someone_ -, stop it, it's creeping me out." Karkat says with a sad frown, he quickly turns his head away and you immediately realize it. Karkat is jealous. Jealous!

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, he's got the wrong idea. Should you be happy he is slightly jealous or...? _No! Of course you shouldn't be happy! You are such an idiot Dave Strider!_ you tell yourself. You raise your left hand to tap Karkat, "Karkles you've got the wrong idea, John is my b-" est friend.

"Dave?!" you turn around and your eyes widen at the boy you find standing by the doorway. You were most definitely not expecting a british model to be standing there. You barely recognize him. He is tall and handsome, skinny yet rip, his black glasses are gone and his face is a creamy color, his bright blue eyes are still the same blue gems you remember, and his black hair is kind of the same style except it's not. Everyone from a fifty mile radius would confuse him for a celebrity of some sort.

The _whole_ classroom is staring at him in shock. "John, is that really you doofus?" you snap out of shock and smile at John dearingly. He smiles back and nervously chuckles as his hand raises to the back of his neck. "Yup. My looks changed quite a bit but it's still me Davey."

"What kind of person calls someone 'Davey'?" you hear Karkat grumpily mutter next to you.

The girls in the class are practically drooling, so are some of the boys. "Hey aren't you Johnathan English? The model?" a girl at the first row by the wall and door asks. John chuckles, "Well yeah, that's just my stage name."

Our teacher, Mr. Hide, stands up and greets John with a firm _handshake_. Not even you receive that much respect. "Well Mr. it's a pleasure to meet you. Please introduce the real you to the rest of the class." John nods and walks up to the middle part of the front of the class. "Hello everyone, some of you recognize me as Johnathan English, but I will be attending this school as the real me. Nice to meet you all, my name is John Egbert."

* * *

 **Until next week.**


	3. Tangy Taste: Jealousy

**Here is the next update! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck in anyway, shape, or form.**

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are mad. No. Mad, doesn't even amount to half of the flaming emotions you are feeling. Why you are this furious doesn't make any sense either. The emotion you feel, burning from the bottom of your feet to the soft cheeks on your face, is an almost inexpiable one. It makes your eye twitch in annoyance, your eyebrows furrowed, and your eyes narrowed. What is this burning feeling? And why it directed at that Egbert kid?

He hasn't done anything remarkably stupid enough to make the every edge of your soul marked with such resentment. You can feel that every part of your insides is on fire as you sneak a glance at the blue eyed boy and the douche wearing the sunglasses conversing. They are so engaged with their conversation of whatever-the-hell-it-is they are talking about, that they don't even notice the aura of enmity practically rolling off of you in waves. The rest of the class seemed to notice, all save for the two males chattering away without a care in the world.

 _Can they stop talking for like two seconds?! Seriously, no one wants to hear their gogdamn blabbering, especially not I. I get all that shit of freedom of speech and all the jazz, but seriously, what the hell? Haven't those two idiots any consideration for those around them?! I rather listen to Terezi's terrible attempt at flirting than their annoyingly eloquent conversation,_ you rage in your head. You roll your eyes with a huff escaping your lips, you look away towards the squared window to your left, glaring at nothing in particular from the view of the gardens shown down below. "Ugh." You impatiently look up ahead to the front of the classroom. Your brown-red eyes glare at the clock above the whiteboard in hopes of cajoling it for the black arrow to tick faster. But no such thing happens.

 _Where the hell is the teacher when you actually need him? Seriously, he left like ten minutes ago -to get that Egbert kid copies of the homework packet- and hasn't come back,_ you think, your arms crossed with your index finger impatiently tapping your upper arm.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let me introduce you to my favorite lil' guy, Karkles Vantas." You snap your head to the right and find Dave extending a palm towards you as he leans back on his seat for the raven haired guy to get a good look at you. Johnny-or-whatever-his-name-is smiles nervously at you. He makes a shy gesture with his right hand that looks like a frail attempt to wave. "Hey there, I'm John Egbert-" you roll your eyes, "Really, you don't fucking say. I totally didn't know that after you introduced yourself to the classroom." his sapphire eyes widen, "You were paying attention?! I looked at you and you were glaring at the window so I got the impression you didn't like me. This is so great! I hope we can become friends! Oh wait, is that to soon? It probably is, silly me? We first have to get better acquainted with each other-" "Can you shut up? You talk way too much. I already hear enough needless nonsense from blondey as it is."

Dave clicks his tongue and leans over his table. He places his right elbow on his left hand and props up his cheek on his right hand. "I thought you loved our flirting sessions." A weird feeling flutters in your stomach. Johnny boy looks a bit disappointed at you. "We do not flirt Dave. Where in your hopefully right mind did you get the idea that I had a thing for you!? I mean look at you! you are a douche bag with no sense of personal space, you think you're all that, the shit you spout isn't rapping, wearing shades inside doesn't make you cool! Neither does flipping that over combed hair!" the heat has risen to your face, and by now most of the class is watching you with interest at the drama transpiring near the front row. "Alright chill Karkat, I was just joking. I know you hate me, damn, I just really like you. Come on why can't we be friends babe?" He says wriggling his eyebrows.

You are so done with this dramatic high school life.

* * *

"Okay ladybugs, time for you bunch of fools to start the swimming unit." the tall well-built coach announces as he walks along the rows of cross-legged, seated teenage boys suited in trunks, sitting on the bleachers. He passes by you and continues his little speech, "I don't want to see no doggy paddling, I want to see your weak bodies racing across the pool in a simple free style. Extra credit for those who decide to do diving."

The coach walks to and fro as he explains the pool rules and all that jazz. You honestly rather have done running than swimming. Anything to be back inside the comfort of your black turtle neck with a cancer sign on it. It was a gift given to you by your friend Kanaya on your thirteenth birthday and have worn it ever since. Good thing is it fit you big from the beginning so that you could grow into it, not that you grew much from the time you were thirteen to your age of fifteen now.

"Karkat, hello. It looks like we are in the same P.E. class. Too bad Dave isn't in this class we could have had fun, the three of us together." You sigh at the shirtless raven haired model who just walked up to you. "I bet you would have loved Dave being here you ignorant idiot." You mutter to yourself as you speed along the tiled floor surrounding the Olympic sized swimming pool, trying your best to get away from the drop-dead gorgeous boy who attempts to catch up to you. Attempts being the key word.

You send a glare his way before walking a bit further then stopping at the edge of the pool, looking into your reflection across the aqua blue waters. You stare hard at the short boy with bags under his eyes, the same boy with the needless freckles, shaggy black hair, and permanent scowl marked upon his face. You definitely are no Johnathan English.

You release a frustrated sigh before hopping into the pool.

You swim around for a while, trying to clear your thoughts from John and Dave, and their relationshi- Oh you are so not jealous of those two nooksniffing idiots! Who cares that they have known each other for years, or that they seem to have a very, very, close relationship! Yeah, that's right, you don't care! You don't care that John could probably easily sway the heart of any girl or boy in this school, that including Dave...

You snap your eyes shut and stay there, floating around in the deep end. Ironically, you feel that you are sinking into a sea of thoughts inside your head. Silence is met by your ears, you face for once stops frowning, your expression is now calm, your mind, at ease.

No one could interrupt this perfect worry-less moment.

Other than fudging John Egbert of course.

You hadn't realized it until a soft hand pulled you out into the surface -that you had been drowning.

Your head bobs up into the cool air, your face relishes it for a moment before erupting into a fit of coughs. "What where you thinking Karkat? You could have drowned!" John says to you in a concerned manner, as if the two of you are friends. The nerve that he has!

"Whatever, point is, I didn't. Now leave me alone." you drift your hands through the water right in front of you to swim away from the sapphire eyed boy. He looks after your figure, as it swims further and further away from him, with sad eyes. The pretty boy sighs in defeat, all he did was try to make friends with you, it wasn't his fault that you were just so..so, captivating. Like an alluring rose, its beauty so magnificent and captivating, the watcher just must have it, but just like any other rose, as the man tries to pick it, it feels its fierce pricking thorn. In your case that would be your feisty mouth. He is very much attracted to you, so entranced, maybe even smitten with you. All these feelings are in a non-homosexual way though, of course.

Yes, totally straight.

[John's POV]

I watch him leave me with disappointment settled deep in the pit of my stomach. No one has ever rejected me like this before, except..well, back when I was a nerdy goofer with glasses. All I did was try to be his friend. What's so wrong with me that he tries to avoid me like some sort of disease? I thought I had fixed all my imperfections visible to the eye in my looks and personality. I try not to be to persistent, and try my best to avoid annoying people, but clearly Karkat is some sort of exception. I just met the guy and he already hates me.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up.

If I did, that would be like a good prankster -such as myself- giving up on pranks! No way that is going to happen.

[No One's POV, A few days later]

The dark haired grump drags his black chuck taylor's across the shiny tiled floor of the crowded hallway. A pair of red headphones are muffling all sound from the outside world as The Offspring's 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' blasts in his ears. It was one of the few songs on his download playlists that wasn't about romance. It was a good change, he loved the rapid rhythm it played as the singer sung without seeming to take a second to breathe.

He was unaware of the pair of crimson eyes that followed him, watching him from the hallway of grey lockers. Dave Strider just about had it, Karkat was being a cute jerk, the usual, but he was still in complete oblivion to Dave's feelings. Just watching Karkat walk down the hallway in those tight black skinny jeans of his was enough to make Dave want to pull him to the side and ensue in sloppy make-out sessions.

I kid you not when I say Dave is retraining himself greatly. Dave sighed and slammed his locker shut behind him with his foot. Dave thought for a moment in silence, deciding whether he should try to catch up to Karkat and flirt, or if he should avoid him. Karkat had been angry with him after the events the transpired earlier a few days ago in their first period.

"Hey Dave." "Aack! Good Apple juice, don't pop out of nowhere like that John." the blonde said whirling around to face the raven haired boy. Said raven haired boy simply smiled, "I got you good didn't I? Anyways, I wanted to ask you something about Karkat." John said becoming a bit nervous all of a sudden, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Dave narrowed his maroon irises from behind the pair of black shades he always wore. "Um, sure bro, go right ahead, ask away." "Do you know what type of music Karkat's interested in? Any artists or bands in particular?" John asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Dave gave his best bro a skeptical look, he had a bad feeling about this, "...John? What's with the sudden interest in Karkat?" he had a sneaking suspicion crawling around in his mind that he didn't like one bit. John chuckled nervously, "Ahaha, oh you know," John very lightly punched Dave's shoulder. Dave shook his head, "No I don't know what you mean... _bro_." Dave said the word 'bro' like he forced it out of his mouth.

John gulped, "Well you see, I get the feeling Karkat hates me." Dave sighed, partly in relief, "Oh so that's what's been biting you in the ass. You want to be Nubby's friend." "Nubby, where does that nickname even come from?" John arched a thin black brow. "Oh this one time for Halloween, Karkat bought the cutest nubbiest devil horns there- shit, we are getting off topic. Uh, well Karkat listens basically to any song that has to do with romance or just plain rock, alternative, etc." "Oh, thanks Dave, so he likes bands like My Chemical Romance?" John asks with a smile. Now it was Dave's turn to raise an eyebrow, "I don't really know what that is. But yeah, I think I've seen Karkat wear some of their band tees every once in a while. " John chuckled, "I can see him doing that. Thanks Dave. Bye dude." with that the sapphire eyed male left the blonde to be by his lonesome.

One question remained in Dave's mind, "John listens to rock bands? The hell?"

...

Karkat sat by himself outside the school on the tall, cement, border wall lining the school. He swung his feet back & forth in the air and bobbed his head to the music still playing in his headphones. The song he was listening to now was 'I don't wanna be in love' by Good Charlotte, its title was incredibly accurate to how Karkat was feeling right now. He had felt eyes following him around all school day long. He was certain that he had seen a head full of blonde hair and flashing, dark shades quite a number of time throughout the day. _Stupid, sexy blonde. Why the hell are you so fuckin' annoying yet hot at the same time? Gahh, this isn't fair! You haven't talked to me in days yet..yet! Ugh!_

"Hey Karkat." Karkat didn't hear the introduction the first time, he still had his headphone's on remember?

"Karkat." John walked along the grass to the ledge of the border wall where Karkat sat dangerously close to.

"Uh, hello?"

A finger poked the boy from behind causing Karkat to startle and slip his butt off the ledge, making him fall off the wall. A hand sprung out and caught Karkat's smaller one, just before Karkat could fall and crack his head open on the ground, down, far below. Karkat looked down in terror, then upwards with a glare directed at a worried John. John pulled the petite boy upwards, then stumbled backwards, bringing Karkat down on the grass with him on top.

Their faces became flush red at the position they were in. "Um, can you please get off me Karkat?" John asked politely. "Huh? What did you say fuckass?" Karkat leaned down closer, grinding slightly against a flustered John, Karkat still hasn't taken off those gog-damn headphones. John reached up and took the headphones off Karkat's head, putting them to the side on the grass. With the position they were in John felt strangely, like this..was..right. He was almost pleased? No, that's not the right word to describe his feelings. Ooh got it! He was arouse-

A click and flash was heard. Both boys snapped their head in the direction of some bushes to Karkat's left and John's right. A girl with long, midback lengthed black hair popped out. Karkat's face twisted as the blue eyed girl smirked at the picture she took with her smartphone. "Wait 'till everyone finds out about this Karkat~." "Vriska, don't you fucking dare!" Karkat scrambled off of John to stand his ground with his fists clenched at his sides. John sat up, a confused expression plastered on his face. "Uh, who are you? And why were you hiding in the bushes?" "I'm Vriska Serket, your worst nightmare kiddo." she then cackled. "You don't look all that bad, in fact you look like a pretty nice girl." John smiled. Vriska stopped her laughing and gave John a look, "Enough pretty boy, flattery won't get me to delete the picture." she then ran off. Karkat ran after her. He came back panting with a sour expression.

"I couldn't get it." he said as he slumped down on the grass to sit crossed legged right next to John, to his right. "Sorry." Karkat mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's alright, I don't really care if she shows anyone the picture. We both know what's going on between us isn't anything romantic. Plus, I'm not a homosexual." John said with a sigh as he smiled, looking ahead at nothing in particular at the view of the city down below from where the school stood up high on a hill. "Seriously ass hat? I ran around for no good reason!" Karkat protested. John chuckled, "I guess so." There was a period of comfortable silence.

"You know what Egderp, you aren't so fucking bad after all." Karkat said. "Uhm, thanks? I think." John said, chuckling nervously. Karkat rolled his eyes and looked away, "Why did you come looking for me anyways? I almost fell to my death because you tried talking to me." "Oh, that's right, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a concert with me." John said with a smile. Karkat's eyes widened, "Huh? We don't even know each other that well. And well I, um, have been a huge asswipe lately towards you. Scratch that, I've been acting like a total douche since I met you." Karkat's reddish brown orbs looked into sapphire ones. John smiled gently, "It's alright, I think it's my fault for being annoying and following you around a lot. I just really wanted to be your friend." "Oh." was all Karkat said.

"So, are you going to answer my previous question? I'll be paying.(It's not a date by the way)." John smiled. Karkat shook his head, "No, that would be too much. I mean seriously Egbert, paying for two tickets to a freaking concert. No way am I going to let you do that. We can do something more simple." Karkat said with a twitch in his lips, what seemed like something similar to a smile. "I like simple." John chuckled nervously. "Right. Anyways, we can go catch a movie. How about that new scary movie?" Karkat asked, hiding a grin. "Um, sure! I love scary movies! They are the best, hahaha." John said, beginning to sweat slightly. Karkat grinned, "Oh really? Alright then, it's settled. I'll give you my phone number so that we can meet up." "Alright then." John grinned.

...

"Heeeeeeeey Dave!" Vriska walked down the hall stopping Dave on his tracks when he heard his voice. Dave whirled around to face her, "Uh hey Vriska. What's up?" "I got something you might want to see..."


	4. Extra Dash of CockySpice

**I was to excited and just couldn't wait to update this. I can't believe you guys accused me of putting JohnKat in this DaveKat story *cough* how did *cough* you know? *cough* *cough*. Any who, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 _"Oh really? Alright then, it's settled. I'll give you my phone number so that we can meet up." "Alright then." John grinned._

 _..._

 _"Heeeeeeeey Dave!" Vriska walked down the hall stopping Dave on his tracks when he heard her voice. Dave whirled around to face her, "Uh hey Vriska. What's up?" "I got something you might want to see..."_

* * *

Dave couldn't believe his eyes. He was staring at the screen of a smartphone being held by blue painted nails, on the screen was a picture of two boys with shocked expressions directed at the camera. They were in a rather... indecent position. The shorter of the boys, the one with a fierce fiery glare of stunning wine colored eyes, was sitting on top of the blue eyed boy's crotch- whom was lying on his back on the grass.

Dave's face remained in its usual calm reserved facade. Vriska's twisted in disappointment. "Awe, you aren't even showing any sign of emotion." "But of course my spider lily, I do not care for things that are obvious misunderstandings."

Vriska smirked inwardly, she found a weak point, "You are in denial Dave Strider. How can you be so sure what I took clear evidence of is just some misunderstanding? You weren't there, you didn't see the fierce passion of their sexual feelings towards one another." Dave said nothing for a little bit, "Whatever dude, even _if_ Karkat and John are in that sort of relationship, what does it mean to me? It's none of my business, or yours." Another weak point, Vriska won another round. Dave _never_ calls Karkat by his actual name, he always calls him some sort of stupid made up nick name. Him calling him by his name meant actual serious business. It is a good thing the spider is quite insightful for these type of things.

"Oh pleeeeeeeease, Dave. You stare at him like an unwrapped chocolate bar beginning to melt in the sun, with no one else there to eat it." Vriska tossed her black locks over her shoulder. "Besides, I have a video of what happened. I knew you wouldn't believe _just_ some picture." she looked down at the screen of her phone and slid a finger across the screen then clicked once she found what she was looking for. "Here, look." She held up the phone up to Dave's face once more, up close and personal. The video starts of with John going backwards to lie his back on the grass, while seemingly pulling Karkat down on top of him. John and Karkat become a blushing mess. John says something, "Did you see that, he is whispering sweet nothings," Karkat grinds against him a bit, leaning down towards John's face, the video ends. "they were about to kiss, if it weren't for me they would have done so. Everyone knows you have a thing for him, Dave, so of course, being the considerate girl I am, I interrupted them for your sake. You're welcome." Vriska placed her phone back in her back jean pocket then looked at Dave with a beaming grin. Dave was speechless, Vriska's added narration to the video filled his mind with thoughts he rather not have.

Dave kept a stoic look on his face, "Um, thanks?" Dave walked away, well more like absconded.

He had a lot to think about.

* * *

John lied horizontally on his bed on his back, his legs were bent over the edge of the bed so that his feet touched the ground. He had his phone raised about his face, text bubbles were reflected across his sapphire eyes.

He had been texting the cute grump by the name of Karkat for the past two hours. Gog was that boy like a bittersweet addiction.

This is what they are currently texting:

 **John: Oh come on Karkat, I was just kidding.**

John chuckled as he typed. He soon got a reply.

 **Karkat: Whatever asshat. Not like I give a shit about what pours out of your shit-eating food hole anyways.**

 **John: Ok... Anyways, where could I pick you up this Saturday? And at what time?**

 **Karkat: Just come by at my house (my address is xxxx xxxxxx xx ave.) around... 8pm, does that sound good?**

 **John: I can't hear any of your text messages, but ok :B**

 **Karkat: Hardy har har. Bravo, you are the most fucking hilarious guy I have ever met. Someone, give this guy a fucking oscar.**

 **John: he he he :B. Anyways, can I ask you a favor?**

 **Karkat: No**

 **John: Ok thanks for accepting.**

 **Karkat: ):B**

 **John: :B**

 **Karkat: Fine.**

 **John: Could you not tell Dave about any of this?**

 **Karkat: Why? Oh, wait never mind. I know why.**

 **John: You do?**

 **Karkat: You don't want your clandestine boyfriend knowing about you hanging out with his rival. (a.k.a. Me)**

 **John: Boyfriend? What, no. Dave is my best friend.**

 **Karkat: Whom you have flushed feelings for.**

 **John: Oh my gosh, no. Is that the impression we've been giving you?**

 **Karkat: ...**

 **John: Well this is awkward.**

 **Karkat: Hell yes**

 **John: Um, well, Dave only flirts ironically. But we really are only bros. Besides, did I not mention i was not a homosexual?**

 **Karkat: I call B.S.**

 **John: I'm serious.**

 **Karkat: And I'm Karkat. Hello Serious, it is not a pleasure to meet you.**

 **John: Karkat ):B**

 **Karkat: I'm Karkat, not you, you are Serious.**

 **John: And you call me childish.**

 **Karkat: I called you Serious. God Serious make up your mind, who are you?**

 **John: John**

 **Karkat: Well Johnnny, I have homework to do. Bye asshat, see ya later.**

John smiled at the bright screen of his phone and then typed his last message.

 **John: By Kitty darling~**

 **Karkat: What the fu-**

John turned his phone off. He lied there thinking for a moment. His train of thoughts about Karkat reached an abrupt stop when the door leading to the hallway was slammed open by a bleach blonde in shades. "Bro, you, me, videogames, now."

"Well this is unexpected. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" John said sitting up on the edge of his bed with a hunched over position, with his face tilted so that he could look at Dave as he walked to the TV across the room. Dave spoke as he opened up the disc case of Advanced Warfare so that he could pop it into the xBox. "I did, you didn't answer any of my messages or calls." John's eyes lit up in realization. He had been talking to Karkat via text and he know remembered sllding his finger across the screen to dismiss texts and calls, ignoring whomever the caller was without even looking at the contact name.

"Oops, sorry dude. I was texting Karkat." as soon as the name rolled naturally off of John's tongue, Dave had stiffened in his perched position on the floor. Dave stood up and slowly turned to look at John with an unreadable expression. John thought he saw something flash behind the tinted mask of Dave's shades. "Oh. So you chose him over your best bro, that hurts man." Dave's usual playful smirk was plastered across his face once more, however, it was seemed... forced. John didn't smile back, he only gave Dave a concerned look. Dave's smirk vanished. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Dave." John said. Dave shook his head, "You? Hurt me? Nice one Egderp." John chuckled uneasily.

The rest of their afternoon was awkward and mostly silent. After a whole two hours Dave and John finally crawled out of their awkward shell. They were conversing normally, like a pair of normal bros. But the difficult subject of a certain someone rose up again.

John couldn't help it. These days Karkat was the name always at the tip of his tongue "Yeah, but I think we would have even more fun if Karkat were here." John said. Dave resisted the urge to ask John about the video and picture Vriska had shown him. Patience is the key, after all. "Um, well Kitkat doesn't play videogames so, yeah." "Yeah he does." John said tapping his thumbs on the controller. Dave gave him a side glance before turning his attention back to the game. "Bro, Karkitty told me it himself when I asked him about coming over to my house once." "Well he was lying, I've actually played with Karkat online. He just doesn't like to tell people he actually likes to play videogames for some reason. Guess he trusts me." John said bluntly, Dave felt something sink at the bottom of his stomach. "Then why would he tell you? You've only known him for like two weeks." "And four days." "What?" Dave rose a brow. "I've known Karkles for exactly two weeks and four days." "You kept track?" "It seems so."

There was that same, burning, feeling in his heart again, the one Dave had felt when he had seen the picture and video. "What, are you guys like friends now?" "Yup, have been for a little while now." "Dude, Karbro fucking hates me, and you managed to become his friend in a couple days, when he doesn't even like glancing my way, _after_ knowing him since elementary." Dave said, hiding the best he could -the hurt in his voice. John shrugged. John didn't know why, but he was feeling touchy about Dave questioning his friendship with Karkat. So John couldn't help it when he came of as if he were bragging. Maybe he really intentional was. "Guess Karkat and I are becoming closer as the days go by." Ooh he did not just say that. Dave's lips had become a visible frown. "I highly doubt it. BeepBeep Meow is not the type who makes friends so easily, without second thought, let alone open up to them." "Well I guess people change over time. Or maybe Karkat just _really_ likes me." John this time turned to look at Dave, giving him a wink.

Dave was getting frustrated. _I can't believe what Egderp is hinting at! How can it be? I thought Karkat hated John, at least it seemed that way at the beginning. Was that all... just an act so that John wouldn't find out his feelings for him? Does Karkat really like John?_ Dave bit his lip and continued playing the video game they were playing in front of the TV set up on a movie disk shelf.

"I thought you said you weren't a homosexual." Dave said bittersweetly. John had never heard this tone of voice from Dave before. It was like there was raging sparks of war flying around them. The air was so tense you could slice it with a knife. John was losing his patience, he was getting angry at Dave for a reason he couldn't quite place his finger on.

John freaking Egbert -for the first time in history- was feeling extremely cocky towards his best friend. He actually gave Dave Strider a cocky _smirk_ , saying right after, "Well you see, that's also what _I_ _thought._ But," John chuckled and placed his fingers hintingly on his lips, a sly smirk right behind them, "-Karkat is starting to change my mind." Dave's eyes widened in rage. He stood up along with John, they both let the controllers drop to the ground. John turned off the TV with the TV remote control then tossed it to his left on his bed. He kept his diamond orbs fixed on the crimson ones hidden behind a pair of shades the whole time.

Dave crossed his arms, "Are you saying you have a thing for Karkat?" Dave whispered leaning slightly towards John's face. John clenched his fists at his sides, "I don't know. _What if_ I am?" Dave gulped and unfolded his arms, letting his hands drop limply to his sides. "Nothing." Dave turned around to face the door, "Forget about everything I just said. I hope you and Karkat are happy together. Goodbye John." Dave sped his way out the door and down the stairs, leaving behind a dumbfounded raven haired male staring at the open doorway.

Then it hit John, all of it, everything he had just said to Dave, the way John had been acting, and the deep guilt. John looked sadly down at his feet, "What did I just do?"

* * *

"Karkat, would you mind going to see who's at the door?" a polite voice called from one of the rooms, "Cronus and I are rather...busy. W-with our project." he quickly added. The raven haired boy with bags under his dark wine colored eyes rolled his eyes, _Celibate, my ass. Couldn't he come up with a better excuse?_ Karkat mused to himself. The scowling boy opened the door only to find himself gaping at the person who stood there, panting, and sweating. "Strider? What the fuck are you doing here?" Dave wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Karkat, I have come to challenge you. Please beat me." Karkat rose an eyebrow, "What? I mean, sure, whatever. But you better not go easy on me."


End file.
